


Flirting

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Inanimate Objects, Other, POV Inanimate Object, crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Arkenstone is picked up once again, she is placed next to a most wonderful Ring.  Who seems to share her interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, written for a hobbitkinkmeme prompt:
> 
> _The Ring and the Arkenstone meet when Bilbo takes the Arkestone. The Ring decides now is the time to either_
> 
> _a.) act catty (Oh so you're the pretty rock that dwarf is all up in a duff about. I don't see what all the fuss is about!)_
> 
> _b.) flirt inappropriately (Oh hey bb! You wanna get with a real kingdom destroyer!)_

She felt it as he was picked up by the little creature. It was small, but there was a strength of will to this little thing. And it carried... Him.

"Hello, my lady," she heard.

"My lord!" she gasped. She could hardly believe that he would speak to her. She was a mere gem, for all that she had helped cause the destruction of a dwarven kingdom. He was the ruler of Rings.

"You flatter me, oh gem of gems," he replied.

To her shock, the little creature put her in the same pocket he rested.

"There," the Ring said. "Lovely gem that you are, my current Bearer obviously has excellent taste."

There was a slight clink as the Ring settled next to her. "I suspect our time together will be short, oh Gem, but we can certainly enjoy what time we have."

"Of... of course, my lord," she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really don't know. It's crack, it doesn't have to make sense.


End file.
